<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The night we met by hclmeswatson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452897">The night we met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hclmeswatson/pseuds/hclmeswatson'>hclmeswatson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alzheimer’s, First Meeting, M/M, Soulmates, Ugh, also angst, bondmates, just hurts man, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hclmeswatson/pseuds/hclmeswatson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a songfic based on “the night we met” by lord huron.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The night we met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not necessarily know if there has been a cure for Alzheimer’s during this era or not, however, because Sarek died of the Vulcan equivalent, I’d assume that that would be the case.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“i had all and then most of you. some and now none of you. take me back to the night we met.”</p><p>“what am i supposed to do? haunted by the ghost of you. take me back to the night we met.”</p><p>all.</p><p>The Southern man had been all smiles the first time that Spock opened up to him about his true feelings. They’d been pining for each other, quite obviously, until the half-Vulcan informed the other of how he truly felt. Luckily, Leonard had felt the same. The two of them were one half of a whole soul. One without the other could have never been complete. They were soulmates, connected in every way. Vulcan and Human kisses alike were shared subconsciously. Years were spent by each other’s side, cherishing every bit of each other effortlessly. They’d been bonded, grew old together, observed the next generation grow up, though it never felt like it was enough time. If they were able, they would’ve made biological children together. They both felt as if they’d basically adopted their younger crewmates, which was quite fulfilling in this aspect. It was essentially anything anyone could want in their relationship. It’s what most people envied and vied for. True love. The combination of an emotionally driven man and a logic driven one simply made sense. They cancelled each other out in the best of ways, and they acknowledged and loved the other’s flaws. Their differences were endearing. Oh how he wished the time would have passed slower. He could have spent forever with Leonard in his arms.</p><p>most.</p><p>It started slowly. The doctor began forgetting small things, some would say they had near to no importance in their daily lives. It wasn’t obvious, though Spock had always been concerned. Of course Leonard wouldn’t admit to anything being wrong and they’d bicker as they usually do. Still, Spock could read his thoughts, and he knew how concerned Leonard was for himself. He should’ve done something then, but the other wasn’t ready. Spock told himself he was doing the right thing, as he’d only begun forgetting silly things. The time, what day it was, where he left his shoes; these were all perfectly normal things to forget once you start to grow greyer. These things are less significant as your friends begin to pass away around you, and the life you once knew that was so full of life and longing, is over. People tend to think less about the technicalities and more about those that are around them. Sentiment. Spock and Leonard had been so sentimental and they’d made a promise to cherish each other despite their differences. They were still two halves of one heart, and it was only beginning to ache.</p><p>some.</p><p>The things that Leonard started to forget had become more concerning. Some days, he couldn’t remember his own name, or where he lived. It seemed as though that the memory of his lover was the last thing that he was holding on to. He was certainly holding onto the memory with the grasp as strong as an old man could handle. </p><p>none.</p><p>Soon, even his willpower wasn’t enough to hold on, and suddenly half of Spock’s heart had been torn into two. How was a soul supposed to continue thriving when the other half couldn’t even remember where it belonged? It hurt Spock to watch the other become a stranger again. He’d sincerely hoped that it wouldn’t have come to this, but it did. With an aching heart, he attempted to do what was best for him. He had to provide him with other medical care. He was compromised. Though, who wouldn’t be when the eyes that had looked at you so adoringly began to glass over and turn grey, suddenly unable to remember your significance and even their own.</p><p>the night we met.</p><p>“You must not be one for parties?” Leonard walked up to one of the most handsome Vulcans he’d ever seen. He looked so alone and he couldn’t help himself. Spock looked at the other, taking in the expanse of his face. He noticed that the man was wearing mascara. He’d had the most striking blue eyes he’d ever noticed on another person.</p><p>He tilted his head, “Not particularly, was I that obvious?” It was a genuine question, though it seemed to amuse the other. Leonard chuckled before reaching out a hand. He’d known Vulcan hands were sensitive somewhere in his mind, but apparently he lost his common sense when someone so stunning spoke to him. “Come on, we can sit outside. It’s quieter out there.” </p><p>Spock was rather amused by the offered hand, regardless, he took it before standing. “Lead the way.” They hadn’t even exchanged names, and yet, there was something so intriguing about him. All thoughts were simply on the beautiful cool blue eyes he’d seen before. He nearly hadn’t let go of the other’s hand, even as he stood. Leonard wouldn’t have complained. </p><p>what am I supposed to do?</p><p>Spock stared at an empty bed. One that had been shared with another only weeks prior. He’d never felt an emptiness quite like the emptiness he’d felt after his soul was torn in half. What people don’t tell you about having a soulmate, is how hard it is to lose one. To lose the love of your life is like losing a piece of yourself. It could be compared to the feeling of drowning over and over again with no one there to pull you out, or to breathe air into the lungs that have forgotten how to work. Existence after cannot go back to what it was before. A tear fell down Spock’s cheek for the first time in many years. He was truly alone, and without himself. What is one supposed to do when they’ve lost themselves? It is impossible to gain it back again. He’s too old to start over, so he simply exists in the house that is no longer a home. </p><p>haunted by the ghost of you.</p><p>Leonard was everywhere. He was in the sheets when they ruffled as Spock tossed and turned, unable to sleep. He was in the wind, whispering in Spock’s ears, telling his secrets of the unknown. He was in the scent of coffee and leather, and in every book he’d ever read. He was in the wedding ring on Spock’s necklace, and in the mirror as Spock looked in the morning. He was in every place they’d ever been and he was every star that shimmered in the night sky. He was in Spock’s own fingertips and the flush of his cheeks. While he’d been able to forget, Spock remembered every single detail of what had once been his life. His life had slipped through his fingertips just as Leonard had taken his last breath.</p><p>the night we met.</p><p>The pair were laying in the grass, looking at the stars. Out of the two of them, only one had been to space. </p><p>“They’re so beautiful.” Leonard smiled as he looked at the stars. Spock had been paying more attention to him than he had been to the stars. He’d been far more stunning than any star could ever be. “I hope that one day, when I leave this damned place, I’ll become a star. Dispersed back into the universe.” </p><p>At this, Spock decided to glance back up at the night sky. “You already shine brighter than any of these stars ever could.” His hand was laying in the grass, near Leonard’s. It was mostly subconscious as he felt the need to be close to him. </p><p>Leonard blushed as he moved his hand closer to the other’s, lightly touching his pinky with Spock’s. That’s how they stayed for the rest of the night, completely unaware that they had just become whole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave feedback.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>